


it is all innocent fun

by ayebydan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Cordy knows she can never trigger the loss of Angel's soul so tries to convince him they can have some fun together.





	it is all innocent fun

Cordelia puts the idea forward. Angel does not immediately recoil in horror or throw her out of his dungeon layer apartment so she presses forward.   
"Angel at the end of the day we both need a release and I don't have time for dating or emotional bullshit. I know I will never give you that moment of perfect happiness so what's the deal?" She says quickly, moving around the table to press Angel towards the stove he never uses.

"Cordelia I-"

"Is this about Buffy? Cause I got news for you pal; she is _not_ waiting on or pining for you. " Angel's gaze drops to the floor and his hands fold over his chest in an all too familiar way. "Angel. You can't keep letting her do this to you."

"You don't understand." He mutters.

"I don't _need to_. God no one needs or even wants to understand the saga of you and Buffy but we do want to see you move on! Even if we don't bang you can't just spend the next couple of hundred years miserable."

"It is what I deserve I did-"

"Terrible things yada yada." Cordelia cuts him off, tugging his arms apart and carefully folding herself into his personal space until he's forced to balance himself partially on the shove behind him and with one hand just above her hip. "In another life. Even dead guys get to live again. I'm not her. I can't be so I can't...I won't...but I feel..."

"You never stop when you want something do you?"

"No fun in that." Cordelia says.

"It is a good quality to have. Irritating at times though."

"Only when what I want is you."

Angel laughs. "No slightly more often than that I think."

Cordelia shrugs and places her hands on his shoulder and presses her agenda. "You deserve happiness big guy and you know _fun_ " 

Angel's other hand drops to Cordelia's other hip and pushes her back carefully before kicking her cheek. "I'll think about it. Back to your desk Cordy."


End file.
